Fear Her
Fear Her is the fifth episode of Season One of Syfy's Van Helsing. Synopsis Vanessa, now in the clutches of Julius and his vampire brood, is forced to demonstrate her powers; the refugees discover a serial killer among the residents, and plot to wrestle control from Axel. Recap Vanessa has been taken to Julius' Compound, Mama quickly realizes that the vampires fear her as she could change everything for them. Julius believes that Vanessa can lead him to Rebecca, and from her he'll find Dmitri and kill him. Scab and Gustov bring Vanessa towards Julius, who comes closer, wondering what Vanessa is, he's even tempted to bite her, but he's aware of the outcome, so he headbutts her instead. In order to learn of her true worth, Julius insists on some kind of test. Dmitri is interrupted by Dr. Sholomenko as he feeds from his sister Anastasia , he learns that "the girl" does in fact exists and that there are rumors of her turning vampires into humans, and that Julius even has her in his possession. At the hospital, Axel puts Sam and Mohamad in charge of the newcomers as he prepares to leave, however, he's not pleased with their arrival, which he makes abundantly clear to Brendan who tries to thank him for allowing them to stay, Axel blames them for Vanessa still being outside, Brendan claims that she was a hero, while Axel sees it as nothing more than a stupid decision. He then becomes enraged as they go through the supplies, telling them to put the food back, and even taking a can from Callie and Catherine. Doc is working on Roger the injured newcomer who has several broken ribs, a punctured lung, and internal bleeding. Axel is upset as there's no way the food will last with so many new arrival, he then explains that he'll look for more as he searches for Vanessa, Doc is displeased as they still have a killer inside the hospital, and the newcomers won't react well to this news. Brendan approaches the door, first wondering if Axle is leaving then about his friend, Roger. Before Axel leaves, he confronts Brendan about his group, he apologizes as his group were excited about the stock of food and the safe feeling they'd gotten, he assured Axel that they'll only take what they're rationed. Axel and Mohamad have a brief discussion in the boiler room, to which he reveals that he blames Mohamad for bringing the new group back with him, he explains that Vanessa had no other choice, but Axel isn't interested in excuses, then suggesting that he check the resevoir on the roof, then threatening to throw him off said roof if he ever goes through Axel's journal again. Vanessa is chained to the scaffolding, Juliua asks the crowd if there's anyone that doesn't fear her, he doesn't understand why they're so afraid of a human girl. Susan, who is now a vampire comes down, saying that she's not afraid of Vanessa, however, Vanessa doesn't want to face her, Susan calls her a "little bitch" and refers to Dylan in the same manor, then claiming that she drained her. Vanessa quickly goes in for the attack, the two go back and forth but Vanessa is by far superior, as the fight briefly stops, Susan explains that Dylan called out to her mother, over and over, as the fight proceeds, Vanessa makes quick work of Susan, then biting her. Susan begins to revert to her human form as Mama, Julian, and the other watch from above, she and Susan then make a run for it. As Vanessa escapes, Julius chokes Gustov, demanding that he and all the other vampires find Vanessa right away. As Vanessa and Susan find their way out, Susan apologizes for what she said about Dylan, revealing that it wasn't true, she claims that she didn't kill her, and it was just the vampire side talking. Vanessa demands to know what actually happened, but Susan doesn't, demanding that Vanessa leave her there as she deserves it. Sheema is seen crawling throughout the vents, she exits the vent into a office, she appears to be searching for some kind of blue print, as Rebecca approaches the office, she renters the vent, however, Rebecca can hear her as she does so, snatching her through the wall, she tells Rebecca that she doesn't have to kill her, but Rebecca recognizes her scent from the last time someone was in the vents, Sheema pleads for her life, claiming that she can get Rebecca anything she needs, but she already has everything, now Rebecca contemplates what to do with her, but for a reason unknown, she lets Sheema leave unharmed. Sam and Flesh play a game of checkers, Mohamad says the food is good for now but the resevoir is nearly dry. Axel approaches Sam, asking what the newcomers are saying due to his lack of trust for them, Sam shouts out that its hard to read them as their whispering, Axel asks him to try as Catherine continues to whisper to the group, Sam listens to Catherine talk as Mohamad translates for him, she says "I don't feel safe, why do we have to leave, thought we were going to find the Resistance." Mohamad explains that the Resistance is some kind of human lead uprising against the vampires. Axel approaches Brendan and his group, demanding to know what they're discussing, but he refuses to tell Axel, informing him that if he wanted Axel to know he would, he will conduct meetings with his people as she sees fit. When Doc returns to the exam room, she discovers that Roger is dead, Doc explains that he bled out, but it looks more like he was torn into, she and Axel want to throw him down the chute, but Brendan is against it, Doc suggests that he go outside himself and dig a grave if that's what he prefers. John suspects that something isn't right, he removes the blanket covering rogers body to show that he's bleeding all over, that something appears to have killed him. Brendan demands to know what's going on, John explains that one of their own were killed before the new arrivals came, and the murderer took a finger, just like with Roger, Brendan is enraged as that was kept from him, he claims that the blood is on Axel's hand, John believes that they had a right to know, despite the possibility of panic. Doc and Nicole try to find reason in why the killer is doing what he/she is doing, Axel wants to focus on the current situation, they notice that John has joined them. As Axel approaches, Catherine grabs his gun, pointing it at the survivors, then locking them in a cage. Brendan explains that he didn't want it to come to that as its only temporarily, until he finds out who the killer is, but Axel claims it was a power grab, he accuses them of only wanting the hospital. When John addresses that it could be either one of them, Brendan realizes that it could be him too, so he locks John in the cage with the rest of them, he pleads for them to let him go. He claims that he told them what they had the right to know, Mohamad says that he looks just as guilty as anyone for turning them in. John mentions that he still suspects Mohamad as the killer due to him leaving after Cynthia's murder then returning just before Roger was killed, Doc agrees that this is suspicious. Nicole then announces that they may be over looking someone, she blames Flesh as he was once a vampire, she says that he may have a residual killer left in him, Flesh admits that he has been having trouble through the transition. The survivors begin to fight against each other, Axel reminds them that they have to stick together until they can find a way out. Susan and Vanessa proceed to look for an exit, she says that she's always admired Vanessa's courage because she's always had the strength to stand up for herself. They go down a flight of steps, Vanessa notices that the feral doesn't come down, Susan explains that they're the only ones crazy enough to go down their, why that route is crazy is currently unknown. Julius demand that they follow Vanessa and Susan down there, but the vampires are scared to do so, Julius threatens Scab with a blade to his neck then Gustov assures him that down there human will die. He then offers fresh meat to anyone why brings Vanessa back alive, Scab and another Vampire are hesitant but agreed to the offer. The newcomers have completely taken over the hospital, Brendan comes over to the cage, his group talk it over, they admit that no one is innocent as they all have blood on their hand, Brendan says that they'll have to exile all the other survivors as they don't know who the killer is. Axel initially admits to killing them, but Brendan doesn't believe him, then Mohamad admits to the killings, saying that he was angry that Vanessa was left outside, so he killed Roger, hoping to drive out the newcomers, and killed Cynthia because she was their weakest link, Brendan believes him, demanding that he put his hands in the air and come out slowly. Sam then takes the blame for Mohamad, but it doesn't work Mohamad reasons with him, explaining that they will see each other soon, then embracing each other, Mohamad tells them not to worry about him as he has survived out there before, so he can do it again, but Sam is devastated. Sheema returns with the blue print for the First National Bank, Quaid and Campbell are in disbelief, but she explains that she's a tunnel rat, explaining that there's a network of tunnels under that building, they can break in without anyone knowing. Sheema says that she's more than just some kid, Campbell explains that he never said she wasn't Quaid wants to know how the rest of it will work. In the tunnels, one of the vampires tracking Vanessa and Susan are snatched up into the darkness, the newcomers watch Mohamad as he is exiled out of the building. In the cage, Flesh claims that this won't stop with Mohamad. Catherine and Brendan walk him out, Brendan explains that he knows Catherine and Brendan walk him out, Brendan explains that he knows it wasn't Mohamad, but he has to thin the herd until he gets it right, Catherine explains that he's getting off easily, then throwing him out without a weapon. Axel believes that it should've been him as he knows that Mohamad wasn't a killer, John and Axel go back and forth, discussing Vanessa, Mohamad and Wendy, all of which were casualties. Flesh wonders what they're going to do next, Axel wants to escape and take the hospital back over. Susan wants to rest as she can go no longer, Vanessa asks her once again if she remembers what happened to Dylan. Susan explains that Dylan came to her door that night covered in Vanessa's blood, she was so afraid she could barely speak, she told Susan that someone broke into the apartment and killed Vanessa. Susan invited Dylan into the apartment, calling the police and Dylan's father, he said he was coming, but then the cops took Dylan away, and before she could find out what happened to Dylan, she was turned, she apologizes, but Vanessa assures her it was oaky. They then begin to her growls, and a set of glowing eyes coming their way, Vanessa and Susan run away. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * David Cubitt as John * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Paul Johansson as Dimitri *Laura Mennell as Rebecca *Hilary Jardine as Susan * Alison Wandzura as Nicole * Aleks Paunovic as Julius * Terry Chen as Brendan * Sarah Desjardins as Catherine * Naika Toussaint as Sheema * Jennifer Copping as Quaid * Ben Cotton as Campbell * Macie Juiles as Callie * Christina Jastrzembska Mama * Rowland Pidlubny as Scab * Duncan Ollerenshaw as Dr. Sholomenko * Gia Crovatin as Anastasia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Fear_Her_1x05_Promotional_Photo_1.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Promotional_Photo_2.jpg |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network Fear_Her_1x05_Scab.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Brendan_and_Catherine_kick_Mohamad_out.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Brendan_locks_Axel,_Doc,_Nicole_and_John_in_the_cage.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Campbell,_Quaid,_and_Sheema_(Portland_Human_Resistance).jpg Fear_Her_1x05_John,_Axel,_Doc,_Brendan,_Catherine_and_Roger.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Julius_looks_into_the_sewers.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Rebecca_chokes_Sheema.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Sam_and_Axel.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Susan_and_Vanessa_in_the_sewers.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Susan_vs_Vanessa_in_Julius'_compound.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Vanessa_and_Susan_see_glowing_eyes.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Vanessa_bites_Susan.jpg |-|Videos= Van Helsing 1x05 Promo "Fear Her" (HD) VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 5 Sneak Peek Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 5 'Just a Freak' Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 5 'The One in the Walls' Syfy-0 Trivia *Susan was last seen in Seen You. She was reverted back into a human. *Dylan's last known located was with the police. Episode Guide References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes